


Hot Night

by hackergod_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Moaning, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackergod_707/pseuds/hackergod_707
Summary: Jumin and Zen haven't had any time together for the past few weeks. How are they going to spent their time, now that they're alone?OrJumin and Zen fuck like rabbits in heat.





	Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to upload this because ... who doesn't enjoy some hot Jumin x Zen? XP
> 
> I really tried my very best but English isn't my first language, so I'm sure there are still some misspellings and grammar errors ... I hope you'll still be able to enjoy it :)
> 
> (You can also find this work on my Tumblr: http://hackergod-707.tumblr.com/post/150908567389/jumin-x-zen-one-shot-smut)

"Jumin ... ahh"

Kiss.

"Ju- ... min ... stop it .... hnng"

Kiss.

"N-not ... H-here ... ahh-"

Another kiss was planted onto the lips of the red-eyed male, who couldn't do anything against it. His boyfriend above him had the situation under his control and wouldn't let any words of objection being voiced.

"Why not, Zen?" he asked, smiling mischievously because he knew Zen actually enjoyed being touched by the older one and was just trying to act tough.

"B-because ...hnn" unable to finish his sentence Zen moaned into his hand and tried to lower his voice. "Someone ... will hear ... us ..."

Jumin couldn't care less. Zen provoked him the whole evening with his sexy smile and way too tight pants. How was Jumin supposed to remain calm if he had to look at this sexy guy for 5 hours straight? Maybe it was just the alcohol in his system but he couldn't stop his hands from moving, not that he wanted to.

"Haaa!" Zen's moans brought Jumin back to reality: the younger male was lying on the floor in his very own home, Jumin above him and touching every part of Zen's exposed skin he was able to reach. Gently he kissed the exposed collarbones of his lover and sucked on his sweet spots. He knew exactly what he had to do to let his boyfriend feel lust and excitement.

"S-stop it ... Jumin!" Zen twitched in pleasure but still tried to remain reasonable. Jumin was now kissing the neck of his dear friend, while his hand was moving in circles over his chest. He wanted Zen to feel pleasure and not to think about unnecessary things, so he stopped in his movements and looked at the actor. Zen's cheeks were flushed red and he was breathing hard while looking at Jumin from his glittering eyes filled with lust. "Let's go to the bed at least. The floor is too hard for something like that."

Jumin signed. Zen was right. He should have thought about that before attacking him. Without any words but an elegant movement he lifted his boyfriend up and carried him into the bedroom where he threw him onto the mattress and locked the door. The last time they had sex was almost 5 weeks ago. Jumin was at his limit. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to push himself into the actor and make him moan his name over and over again. But for now he would keep a clear head and start slowly.

"Jumin ..." Zen watched the dark haired male intensely, while he took off his shirt and climbed onto the bed. Jumin's eyes burned with desire and he kissed the actor passionately while opening the belt of Zen's pants.

"Ahh-" 

Jumin's hands touched the forming bulge and Zen moaned into their kiss. He felt how his body was getting hotter and hotter within every passing second and closed his eyes in delight. He wanted more. More of Jumin's touch and more of this pleasure those large hands of his lover let him feel. He wanted this so much he couldn't stand it. He had waited for so long and Zen was sure that Jumin felt the same. That Jumin also couldn't wait to jump at Zen and get things started.

But a few hours before when they finally saw each other at the RFA party Zen couldn't believe how noticeable the dark haired male ignored him. Zen felt lonely and abandoned but tried not to show it too much. It was a party, so he should be happy and enjoy it, that's what he thought. Just sometimes he felt the others intense gaze at him, but whenever he looked at his lover he was talking with some important guests and was not paying any attention to him. So Zen believed he was just imagining things.

But now he wasn't so sure anymore.

Jumin acted like a hungry animal, devouring him slowly while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It was impossible for Zen to believe that the very same man was treating him like a total stranger while they were working.

"I know you like that." Jumin pinched one of Zen's nipples and the actor tried unsuccessfully to suppress his screams of pleasure. His body reacted more intensely than ever but it was understandable. They hadn't had any sex for over a month. Who would be able to endure something like that?!

Jumin smiled, still planting soft kisses on the beautiful skin of his lover. He wasn't planning on letting this end early so he wasn't in a rush and took his time to slowly lick and bit every sweet spot he knew about. Zen was already panting heavily and tried his hardest to get Jumin to touch his crotch. His erection was painfully hard and he couldn't stop twitching under every single touch of his boyfriend. Every time Jumin's breath touched his exposed skin Zen felt the lust in his body rising immeasurably. He wanted to get touched, no, he needed to be touched. He felt like he would go crazy if his crotch would be neglected any longer.

After some more playing with Zen's body Jumin decided that he’d had enough fun. Even though he loved to tease Zen, he also loved to see him melt in his hands. His hand slowly but surely slipped into the actor's pants. Zen twitched expectantly and Jumin smiled. He’d never get enough of this face. 

With determination he grabbed the forming erection of his lover and started to move his hand up and down as far as he could.

"Ahhh- ... Jumin~" Zen had closed his eyes and his hips were moving on their own, trying to get Jumin to move his hand even faster, but Zen knew him long enough to know he wouldn’t just follow his unspoken wish. As expected his lover had other plans and kindly bit one of Zen's nipples. The whole body underneath him started twitching in pleasure and he could feel Zen’s heart, beating fast and strong in his chest. He felt his erection painfully hard in his pants and smiled to himself while licking over the delicious skin of his lover.

"Jumin ... Ahhhhh ... I-I’ll- ... cum ... p-please stop it ... haaa!"

Zen grabbed Jumin's shoulders and pulled him upwards. Their lips touched and the room was filled with sweet kissing sounds and Zen's suppressed moans. Zen's fingernails scratched over Jumin's back and left deep red marks.

He knew he would cum soon, he could already feel it. But suddenly Jumin's hand was gone and with it all the pleasure he felt. Zen broke the kiss and looked at his lover curiously. Jumin helped him out off his pants and threw them somewhere into the room, then he opened his own belt and slipped out of his pants as well. Now both of them were stripped to the bone. Zen saw the dripping erection between Jumin's legs and smiled. He was happy that Jumin reacted to him like this. A few years ago he had never even dreamed about getting into a relationship with him but now everything was different.

Zen's hands moved on their own over the muscular body of his lover. He felt the soft skin and how fast his boyfriend was breathing. Jumin grabbed on of Zen's hands and put it exactly over his heart. Zen's eyes widened as he felt the racing heartbeat under his fingertips and smiled softly. His heart was the same. It was also beating at an abnormal fast pace, maybe even faster than Jumin's.

"That's entirely your fault." Jumin said with a playful smile and kissed Zen on the forehead. "So you have to make it up to me."

When they kissed again, it wasn't as passionately as before; now it was an affectionate kiss to express their deep feelings for each other. Zen slowly pushed Jumin backwards until he was sitting between his boyfriend's legs. "Let me give you some service today."

Normally Zen would never do something like this but since Jumin made him feel so good earlier he wanted to do the same as well. Without any hurry Zen absorbed the sight of Jumin's member and licked his lips. He was awfully huge and Zen instantly remembered their first time together; back then Zen was too afraid of Jumin's enormous penis, therefore he stubbornly insisted to stop the whole process. He was sure that it would be impossible to fit something of this size into his butthole. But after a long, deep and passionate kiss of Jumin who promised to be careful and to prepare him correctly and as long as Zen wanted to, the actor gave in and they shared a long, sweet and memorable night together.

Jumin sat still and watched his boyfriend without saying anything. He didn't really understood why Zen wanted to give him a blowjob, but since he had no reason to resist his lover’s desire, he just sat still and observed every little movement the actor made.

Carefully Zen kissed the head of Jumin's member, grabbed the lower part with his left hand and patiently licked the whole length before putting it into his mouth. His free right hand stroke affectionately over Jumin's stomach and cared the untouched nipples.

Jumin flinched slightly. Zen's mouth was tight and hot, and it felt very good to be licked by his lover. Even through Zen hated to give blowjobs, he was actually quiet skilled at it. He knew exactly where he had to penetrate Jumin to make him feel good and he used this knowledge to drive him towards the edge. 

Zen could feel that it was just a matter of time till Jumin would cum. Even though his boyfriend hadn't even let out a moan, he felt Jumin's member inside his mouth throbbing and his hips were already moving in a steady rhythm.

After a while Zen slowly started to notice his own painful erection and he just couldn't stand this unsatisfied feeling any longer. Gradually he took his hand away from Jumin's already stiffened nipples and put it on his very own member.

"Hnng!" Zen moaned muffled and worked even harder on his blowjob.

Jumin watched Zen's every movement and enjoyed his enthusiasm. But he knew a way to make it even more interesting, for both of them. Jumin changed his position a little bit and reached for Zen's behind. When the actor felt his lover's finger near his anus he whined in pleasure. He wanted to feel Jumin inside him as soon as possible but he knew that those fingers could also make him cum if Jumin really wanted to. Just imagining what those hands of Jumin could do to him, Zen's body instantly got even hotter.

The next few minutes you could hear nothing but Zen's muffled moans and Jumin's heavily panting. He was still searching for his lover's prostate, but it was hard to focus because Zen was a hot and moaning mess beneath him and at the same time still sucking at his dick. The actor was drowning in pleasure and he wanted nothing more but to make Jumin feel the same excitement, if not even more.

"Haaaa- ... Jumin! R-right ... there!" finally Jumin found the spot he was desperately searching for and smiled to himself. Zen was trembling and his hips started to move on their own. He rubbed his own member in Jumin's movements and moved his head on the same speed up and down as well. Even though he was going crazy with pleasure and losing more and more focus with every passing second, he still wanted to do a good job for his beloved.

Jumin was also near to his limit. Despite the fact that he was actually pretty quiet while having sex he couldn't suppress the groaning of lust while his lover impatiently tried to make him cum. Jumin sternly penetrated Zen's prostate and felt the actor's aroused twitching around his fingers.

Zen wasn't able to control himself any longer. Jumin was just way too good in stimulating his sweet spots. With a muffled scream of his lovers name he came hard onto the mattress. His mouth was still moving around Jumin's cock and although he felt a bit exhausted he wouldn't stop until Jumin would cum in his mouth.

But Zen didn't had to worry about this; watching his lover cum so passionately, Jumin couldn't help but to reach his limit as well and with his free hand he grabbed Zen's head and increased the actors pace. It just took a few more moves before Jumin felt his whole body jerking upwards.

"Ahh ... Zen!" Jumin screamed as he reached his climax. Zen felt a burning sensation in his mouth and swallowed every single drop of his lover's sperm. It would be a waste to just spit it out.

Jumin was panting heavily but just by looking at Zen's aroused face he started to get hard again. Just getting a blowjob wasn't enough. Not today. There were times when Zen would visit Jumin in his company and it would end up in them giving each other blow- or handjobs because they would get too excited. Jaehee once caught them while having hardcore sex on Jumin's desk and while turning deep red she complained that Jumin should at least get his work done properly, before doing those kinds of things with Zen. But today it definitely would not be enough to just blow each other. That wouldn't satisfy either of them.

This night wouldn't end, until Jumin shoot his load inside of Zen at least once. He knew it wouldn't stick to just one time, but maybe five to seven times. He didn't care about how often they'd fuck today as long as they would finally do it. Both of them needed to recharge, it was impossible for either of them to go on without sex any longer. 

Jumin pinned Zen down and smiled mischievously. "You did a very good job Zen. You deserve to get a reward for this, don't you think?"

Zen nodded eagerly and watched Jumin as he got up from the bed and grabbed his black necktie. Without saying another word Jumin put Zen's hands above his head and tied him with a solid knot to the bedpost so Zen wouldn't be able to make any use of his hands this night. "Prepare yourself Zen, tomorrow you won't be able to walk anymore." 

Some people would get scared when they'd see Jumin's sneaky smile, but Zen learned long ago that it wouldn't make a different to what were to come. And although he'd never say it out loud, he actually got really turned on when having rough sex with his boyfriend. He was pretty sure Jumin already knew about it, but his pride was way to big to voice his little kink out loud.

Jumin kissed Zen passionately on the lips and laid a hand on Zen's member. He was already half erected and it took Jumin just a few strokes to make him completely stiff again. Zen's moans were muffled in their kiss and with every passing second Zen grew more impatient; he also wanted to touch his boyfriend, to feel his skin under his hands and to kiss him all over.

"Haaa ... Jumin ... Pleasssse!"

Zen jerked his hips against Jumin's hands but his boyfriend already decided to take the next step. Carefully he lifted Zen's legs and watched his twitching hole. He saw how desperately Zen wanted to feel him and he had no reason to refuse to fulfill his desire.

Zen was panting and observed Jumin, who now was stroking himself while watching the actor intensely. Zen gulped as he once again saw just how huge Jumin actually was. Jumin said he was normal sized but Zen just couldn't bring himself to believe that.

"I'm going in now" and with this Jumin slowly inserted the head of his member and Zen suppressed a cry of pain. It always hurt a bit when Jumin entered him but this time was worse than ever, probably because their last time was so long ago. Although Jumin prepared him properly, it was still uncomfortable for Zen.

Of course Jumin immediately noticed Zen's painful face and forcefully stopped himself from moving any further. He was also just a man with desires, but when his partner was in pain he would always stop and wait for him to adjust to his size. Jumin never thought he was that mentionable big but it was Zen who had to adapt to his member so he wasn't in any position to judge.

Zen was taking deep breaths and focusing on getting used to Jumin's hot throbbing cock. It was painful but the actor slowly started to feel the pleasure wheeling up inside him.

"Move" his voice was just a small whisper but still loud enough for Jumin to hear. He pushed himself deeper until he was all the way inside his lover. It felt incredible good and Jumin tried his very best to keep is sanity. Zen was unbelievably tight; it felt too good to be true.

"Ready?" Zen nodded without hesitation and pressed himself against his beloved boyfriend. "I'm always ready for you. Please make me cum until I lose my mind!"

Jumin felt himself snapping. How was he supposed to keep his rationality, while Zen looked at him with this pleading face and saying those things? He would never allow anyone to see his lover in this state. This expression belonged to him alone.

"Ahhh!" Zen moaned, when he felt Jumin starting to thrust at a regularly pace inside him. As he noticed Zen's pleading face he sped up even more and both of then moaned in undeniable pleasure.

"HAAAA-!" Zen let out an ear-piercing scream and Jumin smiled to himself. Once again, he found Zen's prostate and made the actor go insane through penetrating it like there would be no tomorrow. "M-MORE! Ri-right ... there! D-don't st- .... stop! Pleaaaaase!"

Zen lost himself to the lust and moved his hips as fast as possible. He already gave up on freeing his hands but Zen knew for sure that tomorrow his wrists would be sore. But he couldn't care less; he had more important things to think about. For example there was his boyfriend right above him, who fucked him hard against the mattress and made him feel like he was going to lose his mind.

"J-Jumin ... move faster ...!" Zen was aware that he sounded like a cheap slut but he didn't care anymore. He wanted to feel Jumin even deeper with even faster movements. He just loved this penetrating feeling inside his ass. 

"I-i love you! I love you, Jumin!" Zen screamed those words with pure honesty and felt the member inside him getting even bigger in an instant.

"Damn it..." Jumin's body was drenched in hot sweat and he felt his second climax of the day approaching. He thrusted as deep as possible into his lovers hole and sealed their lips in a sloppy but passionate kiss and it just took a few seconds until they had to break the kiss again, so they were able to scream each others name while reaching their climax at the same time.

"JUMIN!" 

"ZEN!"

Zen felt his hole getting filled up with Jumin's sperm and smiled as he saw the unsatisfied face of his lover. Although he was still processing the stimulation from before he couldn’t wait for the next few rounds. This was going to be a very, very long night and Zen hoped, the sun would never ever dare to rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> I'm thankful for comments and kudos as well :)


End file.
